


The Feast: Loki in Asgard No. 1

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Betrothed, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Light Dom/sub, Loki teaches, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Old Norse, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A ONE-SHOT: A night of feasting in Asgard leaves you seeking distance from the brash, aggressive man who you’ve been betrothed to, while a certain dark prince realizes that you present an opportunity.(Accompaniment piece to my multi-chapter fic entitled Undone)





	The Feast: Loki in Asgard No. 1

**Author's Note:**

> In Undone, Thor mentioned that Loki’s bed hadn’t been lonely...here’s one of those such tales.

The night was warm. A gentle breeze teased the leaves on the trees in the courtyard, dappling their shadows upon the flagstones as light within the great hall tossed its golden hue from tall windows. 

You’d left the feast for just a few minutes. The company of your betrothed had been too burdensome to endure. His crass tongue left a heavy residue of disgust on your heart, and his forward advances left one on your skin. The toasting to those who gained entrance to The Hall of the Fallen had continued for many rounds of passing the meadhorn. Bjarke, whose name meant bear, had been the most enthusiastic of all. A man who consumed as much mead as he shouldn’t succumb so easily to its pleasures, but Bjarke could roar with zealous drunkenness as loudly as his namely counterpart in the forests of Asgard. He also behaved just as crudely and would fall into slumber as hard that evening. You planned to stay out of doors just long enough to evade his advances. You were betrothed but he had been pressing to consummate your arrangement before the wedding. 

The evening breeze shuddered against your shoulders, drawing your mind into a starry reverie. Asgard was beautiful. You’d heard tales of other realms but never yearned to see them. Their seas couldn’t match the crystalline waters of your own nor the glorious towers of gold that reached into the clouds. Your people were beautiful, if not sometimes violent and ferocious like Bjarke, and what you knew of the world began and ended here. You began and would end here. 

That’s perhaps why your marriage to Bjarke felt both comforting and frightening at the same time. You would become an Asgardian wife, fulfilling your duties to your husband, your children, your people. You would take your place in society. Bjarke was a famed warrior. As his wife you would be revered and respected. Your parents had arranged for your marriage so long ago, Bjarke being older than you, and you’d long before accepted it. But as you blossomed into a young woman, heads began to turn. The attentions of Bjarke felt lascivious and sometimes lewd. He regarded you with hungry eyes, his manhood swelling when you were alone. You knew other young women who had given into the lusts of their betrotheds, but you could not. Would not. Bjarke’s ardor and aggression scared you. You dared not disappoint him for too much longer. Tales of his sexual exploits had reached your ears far too late. 

Your eyes closed, inhaling the scent of the flowers surrounding the courtyard. The breeze lifted your hair from your shoulders, and you heard the sound of footsteps behind you. You broke the spell of the enchanted dusk and slowly turned. If it was Bjarke, you would be at his mercy all alone in a courtyard like this. Your skin crawled with goosebumps. You were a virgin maiden afraid for her flesh, but you were also of a brave, if not wary, mind. You turned around. 

The young prince stood before you. Not the golden one, his father’s pride. It was the other. Dark, long and lithe. He was rubbing his brow, pushing his thick, jet hair back from his head. You didn’t think that he’d seen you. He rested his hands against the shallow courtyard wall several feet from you and inhaled. He took a few minutes to either catch his breath or calm an agitation. His body was vibrating with frustration, emotion. 

“I see you watching, you know,” he said. Green eyes turned on you. They were both laughing and burning. 

“I’m so sorry,” you replied chastely. “I didn’t mean-”

He stepped away from the wall and waved a hand to signal that he wasn’t upset. “It’s all right,” he said kindly. “Do you have siblings?”

Siblings? “Yes, an older sister,” you answered. 

“Well,” he smiled. “Then you know. They can be quite...burdensome sometimes. Surely it cannot be just me.”

You relaxed into a similar grin. Your sister Astrid was seven years your elder and often championed your marriage to Bjarke despite knowing of his deviant ways and formidable temper. She had been married to her own betrothed, a very timid man, for three years and knew nothing but a husband’s acquiescence and servitude. 

You replied, “I certainly do.”

The prince drew closer. Loki was his name. Thor, his brother, was the heir to the throne of Asgard. Your mother had often bemoaned that your beauty was not greater and your connections not more lucrative, because Thor was a prize valued by most of the women in the realm. You, however, never saw the attraction. He was handsome, yes, but slightly brash and very given to bragging about his conquests. You’d actually favored the dark prince above his brother, watching him at feasts and wondering what it would be like to be beside him in his company. His form before you now was mildly unsettling. 

“I have not made your acquaintance. I am Loki,” he said politely. You noticed how sharp his white teeth were as they sat in a smile between his lips. 

“I am so pleased to meet you, your highness. I am Y/N,” you said, nodding your head slightly in a bow. 

“Your highness!” he laughed. “Isn’t this a surprise!”

You didn’t know what he meant. Your brow furrowed in confusion. This was Loki of Asgard. The All-Father’s second son. 

Again he waved a hand in front of him. “I tease,” he answered, smiling. “I beg forgiveness. It’s just that my brother...well, we’ve had a falling out tonight over my position here in the court.”

“I’m sorry,” you said nervously. Loki seemed to be growing agitated again, his shoulders heaving as he mentioned Thor. He glanced up at the sky and spoke. 

“I’ve only ever wanted to feel the love of our parents the same way that Thor has. It’s not really too much to ask. But, it seems to be more than they can give. My brother does not understand - won’t understand. He also thinks that all I have is second to his. Leftovers if you will.” He chuckled maliciously. “Leftovers. If only he knew.”

“I’m sure that you have things your brother does not,” you began. There wasn’t much you knew about Thor or Loki, not intimately, but you didn’t doubt that they balanced each other as siblings often do. One stronger, one smarter. One assertive, one cunning. You thought that Loki was probably the latter. The thought felt strange, anxious in your stomach. No one had approached the courtyard in some time. The feasting continued to rouse louder behind the stone walls, and shouts, laughter and overall ruckus sounded through their thick barriers. 

“Well, there are things,” Loki said, becoming lost in thought. His eyes narrowed at you, pausing for a few seconds as an opaque cloud passed across be moon. “You are the betrothed of Bjarke Hogarssen?”

How had he known? “Yes,” you hesitantly answered. 

“Lucky woman.” He grinned with unveiled sarcasm. 

“Our situations are opposite I suppose. There are things that I would rather others have instead of myself.” The darkness of the sky, being alone with Loki in the courtyard made you bold. You were stalwart, of course, but perhaps your candor made you foolish. If Loki was a friend to Bjarke, you were sure that Bjarke’s ire would force your hand in many ways. 

“Is that so?” Loki answered, his voice teasing. He began to circle behind you, leaning back against the low stone wall. 

Loki continued, “So you have not lain with him?”

“What?” You almost choked on the gasp in your throat. 

“Be still, darling. I’m just wondering about something…” Loki stepped forward, pulling your body into him. His hands gripped your hips, thumbs rubbing your soft dress. 

His voice was low. “Have you never felt the swell of a man inside you?”

Your mouth was agape in shock. Your body had frozen. All sense of reality began to seep away into the minutes before Loki had joined you in this dark courtyard.

“I can tell by your blush that you haven’t been taken. Well,” Loki drawled huskily. “Filling you with my cock would give me two things that other men wouldn’t have. Your body, which I am sure my insipid brother has never even noticed, as ravishing as it is, and your maidenhood, which that lout Bjarke has not yet claimed.”

He sat back onto the wall and roughly pulled you into him, his knee parting your legs. Loki began to unlace your dress from your chest downwards, the swell of your breasts was lit by the dancing moonlight. 

“So soft,” he moaned, running a long finger over them. “You would feel so ripe in my mouth.”

He pulled you roughly into his lap, straddling him. You’d never been this close to a man before. Loki’s cock was hard, pressing into your stomach. He continued to unlace your dress, your breasts spilling out before him. You couldn’t believe what was happening, yet, all the same, your pussy grew wet and started to soak your undergarments. 

“Oh darling,” Loki crooned. “The wicked things that your body will do for me.”

His mouth lowered to your breast, taking your nipple in his teeth. He gently bit, and you moaned into the warm night. His other hand reached up under the layers of skirting and slipped inside of your undergarments. Your slickness coated his fingers, letting him glide easily against your folds. 

“Your tightness will be a prize for me,” he whispered into your neck. 

“Loki…” you whispered. “If someone comes…”

“You will be the only person cumming right now, my dear,” he replied. A long finger slid into your cunt, lightly rubbing its walls as he gently pumped in and out. New sensations overtook you, and you could feel arousal inbetween your legs, moving into your hardened nipples, pooling in the pit of your belly. Loki continued to thrust into you, harder and harder, another finger joining the first. You shook on his lap, and he kept sucking your tits, one and then the other, as he increased his pace. Your juices covered his hand and he smiled. His grin was sinister yet pleased. 

“Let yourself go. Cum for a god, darling. Give yourself to me.”

With a shudder and a shout, waves of pleasure climaxed within you. Your walls constricted around his fingers. Loki was breathing heavily. His dick strained against his pants. You knew that anyone could catch you two in this moment, but his eyes were unsated and you knew that he wasn’t finished with you. 

“Release me,” he commanded gruffly. There was no love. There was no care. Loki gripped you hard by the hair spilling down your back, your own wetness tangling into your tresses. He held onto your waist as your hands nervously fluttered to his pants. You easily unlaced them, revealing a thick, hard cock that was glistening with pre-cum. 

“Have you ever seen one before?” Loki asked, pushing your damp undergarments to the side. Your cunt began to throb with renewed lust. 

“No, no…” you panted. 

“Now you have seen the weapon of a god.” With those words, Loki lifted and impaled you on his cock. You cried out in pain. His girth seared your walls and his length abused the deepest parts of you. He was ripping you apart. He held onto your hair, yanking down as he began thrusting into you. 

“This will not be gentle,” he growled into your ear while pumping you senselessly, mirthlessly. Your hands gripped his shoulders, strong and firm beneath your shaking fingers. Loki thrusted, grunting into you, his green eyes rolling backward and then snapping onto your own. They were dark orbs filled with need. In that moment he was your conqueror. 

Pounding into your aching cunt, Loki sought relief. You squeezed around him, afraid that he would split you open. He held your breasts in his hands and shook your body as he thrusted over and over. His brow was slick with sweat, his black hair shining. You came hard around his cock, breath gasping and legs thrumming with your climax. 

Loki’s face was grim, determined. His eyes were feline, his mouth ferocious as he yanked you from his still-hard cock, turning to place you against the wall. Your hands rested against it. He yanked your dress up to your waist and smacked your ass hard, just once. You screamed in pain but were silenced in an instant as the head of his greedy dick parted your folds and his fullness rammed into your cunt. Your hands scraped on the stone wall as you tried to maintain your grip. His hips bucked hard into you, his body smacking against yours. He spanked you again, thumb lingering at your ass hole, rimming it. You were so overcome by a third climax that all fear had left you. Maybe your fright only served to increase your pleasure. 

Loki came inside of you with a roar. His cock shook and shuddered as your walls clamped against him. Wetness spilled from your pussy, both your own female juices and his masculine cum. Thick, warm liquid ran down your legs and kept on dripping. He continued thrusting, rubbing your walls with his relentlessness. 

Loki slowed. He grabbed your hips forcefully one last time and rammed you back onto him. You shrieked, and he left you go, his cock releasing before him. Even spent, it was mighty. His pale skin was fringed with dark black hair. He looked sculpted, made of marble. Beautiful and terrible, both. 

Loki righted himself and brushed his hair from his sweaty forehand with one hand. His chest was heaving and his face disoriented for a moment. 

You slid away from the wall, pressing down your dress. He stepped forward and gently re-laced the top. Your eyes met his, and his mouth quirked on one side into a boyish grin. “I am not a monster,” he replied to your wide eyes. “Despite what some may say.”

You blinked. Had you just...had you given your virginity to this prince? Had you broken your promised vow to Bjarke? Fear welled in your stomach. 

“Relax, darling,” Loki whispered. He held you gently by your arms. “I will tell no one. You have nothing to fear. Though perhaps a lifetime with only Bjarke in your bed will make you fear never having the loins of a god in your sweet, sweet cunt.” He drew close. Your eyes began to close, preparing for his kiss. Your breath quickened. 

A coolness ghosted over your face. You opened your eyes. Loki had drawn back from you. Your brow scrunched, questioningly. 

“I don’t kiss,” he said in response. “It’s the one thing that I absolutely do not do.”

You felt deflated. However, his gaze warmed again and your pussy flared with renewed longing. You’d had a taste of sex - of sex with this man - and your body had begun to crave him. Just the slightest glance and he made you drip. 

“Y/N?” came a loud voice from the wooden doors leading to the feasting hall. 

Your eyes snapped to their owner. It was one of your female cousins. “Bjarke is looking for you,” she said, glancing behind her. There was trepidation in her voice. “He’s becoming...very needy.”

You felt a pit in your stomach. Then you looked at Loki. He was grinning, a mischievous glint in his green eyes. You’d already been taken. You had felt a man within your body, moved on his cock, cum at his hand and his force. You were not a shy girl. Maybe you could be a bold one. Loki nodded at you. He had given you a gift. Bjarke was crass, uncouth. He was also strong and rugged. He was powerful. Your legs shook as you imagined his form being undressed - undressed by your own hands. You would lower beneath him, take his warm, firm cock into your-

You smiled at Loki, bowing your head slightly to him before crossing the flagstones to your cousin. The fire burned brightly through the doors, the mead flowed freely, the voices sung loudly, and your betrothed waiting urgently and lustfully...for you. Perhaps tonight he would know a new emotion. Surprise. 

Loki had given you a gift. You’d make sure to put it to good use.


End file.
